Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weather-resistant polishing pad.
Description of the Related Art
Each polishing pad includes a layer operating to polish. In general, the layer for polishing tends to discolor after working in the sunlight, and due to exposure to ultraviolet light, the polishing pad ages and breaks down. This adversely affects the working characteristics and appearance of the polishing pad.